A Day At The Carnival
by For Your Entertainment2
Summary: YUP this is a Laven, and is may or may not be continued.. Depends on whatever it depends on :P There is much yumminess in this, b-t-dubs! ;P You dirty little fangirls :D


Creds to WammygirlZ for the dirty parts, you naughty girl :D

**DISCLAIMER**- I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, JUST THE PLOT!

ENJOY ^-^

* * *

"Hey, Allen, check it out! They have a bouncy castle!" Lavi announced excitedly.

"Umm, Lavi... I'm really not one for bouncy castles..." Allen sighed. It was true Allen agreed to come to this carnival with his long-time boyfriend Lavi, but he had to admit, he wasn't really enjoying himself.

"Aw, come on Allen!" Lavi giggled as he wrapped his arms around the white haired boy's waist. "It'll be fun!" he winked. Allen sighed once more before finally giving in to his boyfriend's pleads. _It's quite pitiful... _he thought to himself. "Yay!" Lavi screamed into his ear as he happily kissed him on the cheek. Allen desperately tried to come up with an excuse to back out before they had reached the ride, but Lavi was pretty damned determined to get him on this ridiculous ride. When it was their turn to enter the ride, Allen looked around nervously. Seeing no means of escape, he had no choice but to stand there. "Um, Allen... You forgot to take off your shoes."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." he apologized as he carefully slipped out of his boots.

"Hey Allen, are you alright? You look a little pale." Allen gulped as Lavi gave him an amused look. "Aw, don't tell me the big scary exorcist is afraid of a bouncy castle!" Lavi laughed. Allen turned even paler.

"Oh, shut up! I am not!" Lavi smirked.

"Oh, really? Then why aren't you getting on the ride?" Allen looked around anxiously, but there was no way he was backing out now, not with Lavi standing next to him, grinning like an idiot.

As they entered the castle, Allen wished he could run straight back out.

"See, Allen? It's not that bad, now is it?" Lavi enquired as he began to bounce up and down, causing the castle to throw Allen off his feet.

"Ugh! See, this is why I hate these things!" He spat and blushed, extremely embarrassed that he, Allen Walker, had been knocked off the ground by an inflatable castle.

"Aw, come on babe! It's not that bad, you just need to get the hang of it. Want me to hold your hand?" Lavi offered sweetly. Allen was still too embarrassed to look Lavi in the eye, not to mention pissed off that Lavi had dragged him on the stupid thing to begin with!

"No! Just leave me alone! I'm getting off this stupid thing!" he quickly exited the castle and began to run. He could hear Lavi calling his name, but he kept going until he reached a cotton candy stand. He waited a moment to catch his breath, but by that time, Lavi had already caught up to him. _Goddamn! He's fast! _He thought as he turned to keep running. Before he could take another step, Lavi had caught his hand and pulled Allen into a tight embrace.

"Allen, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to force you into anything. I was just trying to.. I dunno... I just wanted us to have a good time, that's all." Allen nestled deeper into Lavi's chest for a moment, before looking up to meet his gaze.

"No, it's my fault... I'm sorry I overreacted. I guess I should have told you that i was afraid of bouncy castles..." As soon as it was out of his mouth, Allen wished he could take it back.

"You're afraid of bouncy castles? Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have made you go on it if I knew that!" Allen blushed.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Lavi smiled.

"Of course I would, Allen. I- I... I love you." Allen could feel his heart stop for a moment.

"I... I love you too, Lavi." They both stood there for a moment, completely absorbed in their own world. Allen wrapped himself tighter around Lavi. At this point, there was no way he was letting go. Their silence was broken when Lavi finally spoke.

"Allen, is there anything I can do? To, you know, make it up to you? I feel pretty bad about this whole thing..." Allen looked up into Lavi's worried expression.

"Oh, Lavi, it's not your fault. I guess I'm not one for carnivals... They kinda bring back some sad memories...But it's not like I'm sorry I came here with you." It was quiet for just a moment, when Allen began to blush. "But there is one thing that would make this day better..." Lavi's expression quickly changed to an all familiar one.

"Hmm, now Allen, I would be happy to oblige to anything you have in mind." He grinned seductively. "But we're at a crowded carnival, babe." Allen looked around, noticing the crowds of people.

"Aw, shit..." _Lavi does have a point_, he thought. But Allen couldn't deny that he wanted it bad, and right now Lavi was looking too sexy for Allen to resist. "Can we find somewhere less crowded then?" he suggested, sounding just a bit too desperate. Lavi looked amused.

"Mmm, Allen, you're usually not one for stuff like this! Do carnivals make you kinky or something? Because if that;s the case, I'm bringing you to carnivals more often!" he grinned. Allen laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

"Oh, shut up! I just thought since it hasn't really been a good day so far, we might as well give ourselves something good to remember this day by!" Lavi smirked

"Well what are we waiting for?" He pushed Allen and himself into the abandoned cotton candy stand. As soon as they were inside, their mouths met in a hot fury. Both had been striving for this all day. Allen pushed himself onto the counter and carefully wrapped his legs around Lavi's lower back. Allen could taste Lavi's tongue as it entered his mouth.

"Mm, Lavi, you taste so good." he moaned in between kisses. As both came up for air, Lavi laughed quietly.

"Hmm, would you like me better if I tasted like this?" He quickly shoved some cotton candy in Allen's mouth. Just as the flavour burst on Allen's tongue, Lavi went in for another kiss, causing Allen to have the sensation of both tastes in his mouth. He moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Lavi... Hee hee, did you even pay for this?"

"Ha ha! Oh, Allen, why are you always so concerned about things like that? And besides, I don't need to pay for it. _You_ can pay for it... With your body." he grinned and began to kiss all the skin of Allen's neck and jaw. Allen couldn't help but laugh quietly for a moment.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if I leave a generous tip then?" he smiled.

"Mmm, of course not Allen, just make sure it's _very_ generous." His hand slid down to the fly of Allen's pants. With his other hand, he grabbed a decent amount of cotton candy.

"Umm, Lavi? What are you planning on doing with that cotton candy?" Lavi gave Allen a seductive smile.

"Well, Allen, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Allen looked a little worried, but also amused. "Now, just sit back and relax babe. It's my turn to entertain you." his ruby head ducked down to meet his hand at the fly of Allen's pants. Allen watched curiously as Lavi pulled the zipper down with his teeth, gazing up at Allen sexily. Allen bit his lip and leaned back a bit, spreading his legs further. Lavi smiled, satisfied, and slid down Allen pants and underwear, exposing his arousal. Allen gasped quietly, them whimpered as Lavi softly licked the head. "Excited already, babe?"

"Mm-hmm... Ohh, Lavi..." he groaned softly as Lavi took him into his mouth minutely, merely tasting him.

"Mm, you taste delicious. However, I have something that will make you taste even better..." Lavi popped the large chunk of cotton candy into his mouth and let it melt a bit before taking Allen's erection into his mouth again. The tiny crystals of sugar on Lavi's tongue provided sweet friction for Allen as Lavi rubbed his tongue against Allen's arousal.

"Uhn, that feels so good..." Lavi pulled his mouth away and grabbed Allen's hips, pulling him off the counter so he could reach better. Allen braced his hands on the counter, biting his lip harder. Lavi took him into his mouth, sucking against Allen's erect dick."Mmm, ah- Lavi, we shouldn't be- Ah!" Lavi pulled away with a hard suck on Allen manhood, smirking up at him sexily. Allen bit his lip. _Why is Lavi so hot?_

"Shh, you shouldn't be so loud, gorgeous... Someone might hear... And your sexy moans are only for me." Lavi placed more cotton candy on Allen's member and took him into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the heated flesh. The salty taste of Allen's pre-come mixed with the sweetness of the cotton candy tasted like heaven for Lavi. Allen's legs shook, his head tilting back and a soft moan escaping his lips. Lavi rested a hand behind Allen's knee to support his wobbly legs, bobbing his head forward to take more into his mouth. Allen's hand came down to tangle in Lavi's long crimson locks, pulling gently.

"L-Lavi..." Lavi moaned around the cock in his mouth, making Allen's breathing hitch in his throat, his thighs twitching slightly. "Oh, do that again..." Lavi held back a grin and hummed again, making Allen moan a bit louder. "Ugh, how are you so good at this?" Allen looked down in time to see Lavi shrug, then the pale-haired man turned bright red at the wanton sight before his eyes. Lavi's soft mouth surrounding his dick, sucking strongly, those bright green eyes closed, one hand on his leg and the other on his hip. Very dirty thoughts entered Allen's head, surprising him. He didn't realize he wanted to do those kinds of things. Allen gasped softly, blushing deeply, and Lavi opened his eyes when he felt Allen get harder in his mouth, looking up at him. Allen let out a long moan, his hips bucking forward. "Oh, god... When you look at me..." A shiver went down Lavi's spine. _Allen looks so sexy when he gives in like this. _Lavi sucked harder, closing his eyes again as he started bobbing his head faster, deep-throating his boyfriend. "A-ahhh! Lavi- I'm gonna-" Lavi opened his eyes, wanting to see Allen's face as he orgasmed.

Lavi shivered as Allen's head tilted back, a breathy, lust-filled moan leaving his swollen lips. Lavi could feel Allen shudder and taste his essence as he came into Lavi's willing mouth. Lavi sucked softly on Allen until his orgasm subsided, swallowing everything Allen had to offer. Allen let out a satisfied sigh as Lavi tucked him back into his pants, pulling his zipper back up. Lavi stood up so he was facing Allen, holding his chin and tilting his head up for a long kiss, their tongues brushing so Allen could taste himself on Lavi's tongue. They both stood there for a moment to catch their breath. Allen had never felt such a rush before. He had no idea his boyfriend was so good at cheering people up, and he decided he was going to be sad more often! Lavi was the first to speak

"Hee hee, feeling any better babe?" Allen blushed and looked away

"Yeah... a bit..." his blush deepened. Lavi raised an eyebrow

"Only a little, love?" Allen tried to hide a smile.

"Okay, a lot better..." Lavi grinned.

"Good! That's what I wanted to hear!" he winked. "Well we had better get out of here before the cotton candy dude comes back and finds.. this!" he began to laugh, as Allen rolled his eyes

"Would you stop it! If you keep talking this loudly you'll attract the whole park!" Lavi smirked

"Aw, are you embarrassed babe? Don't be! You should be proud to be caught with this lovely piece of man flesh!" Gesturing to himself. Allen couldn't hold back the laughter anymore

"Ha ha, okay you win that one, that just made my day! Ha ha but seriously, we had better get out of here, I do _not _want to have to explain this!" He pointed out the obvious mess they had made with the cotton candy.

"Ha ha, whatever you say Allen, but seriously we should do this again sometime! Wasn't it fun?" he giggled as he leaned in to kiss Allen's cheek. Allen sighed

"Oh Lavi, what am I going to do with you..." Lavi laughed

"Oh Allen I know you love me! He sighed happily as he pulled Allen out of the cotton candy booth, "Now we have to hurry, I heard there's gonna be fireworks!" He exclaimed excitedly as he pulled a reluctant Allen behind him. All the while Allen's mind was replaying what Lavi had just said. _Oh Allen, I know you love me!_ It was easy for Lavi to express his feelings, but not for him. He did love Lavi though, he knew he did, when he was around Lavi he felt safe and more alive then he's ever felt, he knew that his actions didn't always express his feelings, but as much as Allen got annoyed with Lavi's jokes and teases he always secretly enjoyed them, made him feel carefree. And know all Allen really wanted to do was pull Lavi close once again and stare into his warm comforting eyes, with always a playful smirk behind them and whisper _"I love you too Lavi, I do... and you have no idea how much."_ Allen then realized there was nothing holding him back.

"Lavi, wait a minute...can we talk for a minute..." Lavi stopped walking and slowly turned around

"Yeah sure Allen, what's up?" He sounded sincere but he looked a little worried. Allen assured him it was nothing bad.

"Its just... Lavi... I was just wondering, if..." Lavi looked confused

"What is it Allen, you know you can tell me anything." Allen blushed

"Well Lavi, I was just wondering, if... If you... You loved me!" he rushed the last words out. Lavi was quiet for a moment, and then his face changed to a warm smile Allen had always loved

"Allen, there's not a single thing in this world that I could ever love more than you, not one thing." He pulled Allen into a tight embrace "I know I act like I'm joking all the time, and I know that annoys you, but I care a lot for you Allen, your the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I really mean that." Allen let a tear slip down his cheek, he didn't care that there were tons of people passing them by and giving them weird looks, and for once he didn't even care what they thought, he looked up into Lavi's incredibly green eyes and pressed his lips softly against his. They both stayed there for a moment in utter bliss

"Lavi, I always wanted to know if you felt the same way... I may not show it very well, but I love you.. a lot, and I love your jokes and teasing and your ridiculous ideas, and I love how carefree you are, I love everything about you. I... I just wanted you to know that." Lavi smiled,

"Allen, there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank god I have you, thank you... I'm glad that we feel this way about each other, it gives me hope, that we'll always be together." They both stay there locked in a tender embrace, eventually Lavi looked down and touched his lips to Allen's as the first firework lit up the sky.


End file.
